CHEATER!
by Spazwayz-Girl
Summary: Hermione Granger believe's her and Draco Malfoy are perfect for eachother...what if she was to learn that he had been cheating on her with a pretty Slytherin.


Me- Hello everyone, this is my first story on fan fiction…I didn't find it that good but some of my friends found it ok.

Me- I don't own harry potter except Alex or any other unfamiliar characters. Jesse & Ashley are owned by my friend Bonnie but they are in this story.

OoOoOo

Hermione and Draco were the perfect couple, you could say that they loved eachother to much to be separated. Even though they started of rough, they ended up together. untill that little thing happened….i shouldn't tell you this cause its not my buisiness, but I can trust you right? Well….it all started when a new girl came to the school...

Hermione Granger was in her dormatroy looking at a picture of her boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

'Oh he's sooooo hot.'

She thought, she expected that they would be together forever. What she didn't know was that there was someone else in Little Draco Malfoy's life, not just her.

In the Slytherine common room Draco was sitting on the coutch snoging a new Slytherine girl named Celine. They broke apart. And stared at each other for a few seconds.

Draco then said,

"you are so beautiful, I could never love anyone other than you Celine, will you go out with me?"

Celine just looked into Draco's loving eyes and she just couldn't resist the temptation.

She screamed out what sounded like

'YESSSSSS!'

and ran up to the girls dormatories giggling before running back down to snog he boyfriend for a few more minutes before class.

Hermione walked down the staircase to breakfast, she walked into the great hall and started to look for Draco, but he was no where to be found.

Hermione frowned, and looking a little clueless, but went to join her friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys, have you seen Draco anywhere, he's not at his table?" said Hermione looking very confused.

"Huh? He never misses breakfast, cause he gets to spend the time with you."

Said Alex also looking confused.

"Mahbee heaz shtill shieepn inm bheds." Said Ron.

Jesse tried to hold back a laugh, while the girls all looked discusted.

"What the hell did you just say?" yelled Alex.

Ron swallowed his mouthfull of food and said, "Maybe he's still sleeping in bed."

"Ooooooohhhhhh." Harry and Jesse chorused.

Hermione looked down at her plate of food and started to eat, feeling a little sad that Draco wasn't there. When Hermione was finished she got up and said,

"I'm going to my room to get something, I'll see you in class." And she left.

A few minutes later Draco walked in, his hair a little messy and his clothes all wrinkly. When Alex saw him she felt that something was wrong. She waited to see what happened.

The next thing she knew this average hight, beautiful blonde-brown haired girl walked in, her hair also a little messy and clothes a little wrinkly.

Alex thought that something was a little weird, so at lunchtime when Draco went to the library, she followed him. When she got there Draco wasn't alone, he was with the new girl Celine.

Alex smiled and under her breath she said,

'she's new, she probably needs a study partner for potions, Draco's good at potions.'

But that wasn't the case. Alex relised that they weren't there for studying. Draco lent towards Celine and started to kiss her. Alex frowned and she said,

"That cheater….that poor girl, she has no idea whats happening."

And she snuck back out again.

All through History of Magic Alex couldn't concentrate, which was getting on Hermione's nerves.

Alex couldn't break her sister's heart and tell Hermione that Draco was cheating on her. They had been through so much, she just couldn't do it.

She decided to talk to Harry, Ron, Jesse and Ashley.

"so you see, Draco's been cheating on Hermione, but the other girl has no idea, and she seems like a nice girl to."

Said, Alex.

Harry frowned,

"That's totally wrong, why would Draco do that, I thought he loved Hermione."

"I think we should do something."

Said Ashley

"I agree, said Jesse smirking, Teach Malfoy a thing or too, Gryffindor style."

They all smirked. "Lets rock this moron!" said Alex. And they all went to find Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Jesse and Ron saw Draco and stood behind him. Harry then said to Jesse,

"have you seen that new girl, what's her name…err…"

"Celine, said Ron, Yeah I know, she's so hot."

"Right, said Jesse, Even though she's in Slytherine, she's still a total hottie!"

"Hell yeah…I wonder if she will go out with me?" said Ron.

"YOU 3 STAY RIGHT AWAY FROM CELINE YOU GOT IT?" exclaimed Draco.

Harry and Ron smirked, while Jesse tried not to laugh.

"Why should we stay away from her Draco? Is there something wrong?"

said Harry smirking, while Ron and Jesse sniggered.

"Ye-….i….err….um….well….OH STOP LAUGHING WILL YOU!" yelled Draco.

"What is so funny?" demanded Draco.

Looking like he was about to explode Ron said,

"We know your cheating on Hermione Draco, and we don't know why, we thought you loved her."

"Save the lecture Weasley, I did love her, but things change, you see, I believed that I would be with her forever too, but I fell inlove again! I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!" yelled Draco.

"So you decided to cheat instead of just telling her you didn't love her anymore. What a cheap-skate." Said Jesse. Harry sniggered.

"Look, I don't care what you guys say, I'm not going to tell Hermione about this, and if you do….you'll be sorry." Said Draco.

"You are the most insensitive git I have ever had the misfortune to meet." Said Ron.

And the three of them walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

When they entered the common room the girls stood up and walked over to them to find out what happened.

"Draco is cheating on Hermione, we have to tell her." Said Harry.

"Yeah, you tell Hermione Alex, you're her sister." Said Ron.

Alex half smiled, nodded and walked up to the girls dormatories.

Alex found Hermione sitting on her bed doing her homework, which was weird cause Hermione usually did her homework in the common room.

"Errr….Hi Hermione, what are you doing up here." Said Alex.

That was when she noticed the wripped up picture of Draco on Hermione's bed. A tear ran down Hermione's cheeck and slipped onto her homework.

Alex looked up at Hermione and saw that her face was full of heart-ache,

"Hermione….i….um….well-"

"

Save it….i know what your going to say Alex." Said Hermione.

"You do, said Alex, What was I going to say?"

Hermione looked up,

"Your going to tell me about Draco….that he is gay, well guess what? I already know." Said Hermione.

'I wish….' Thought Alex "Hermione listen….Draco isn't gay….he's….well….he's cheating on you, with the new Slytherine girl Celine." Said Alex.

Hermione stared. She couldn't believe it, she could live with Draco being gay, but cheating was another thing.

Ashley and Ginny walked in and looked at Alex and then at Hermione who was trying so hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Said Ashley.

"Yeah me too." Said Ginny.

"don't worry, it's ok, it's his loss." Said Hermione.

"I've got to talk to Draco, I'll be back soon." Said Hermione.

She ran out of the Gryffindor common room and didn't look back.

Hermione went down towards the great hall and she saw Draco standing with the new girl from Slytherine.

She started to think that they might just be friends and that her friends were wrong. But she changed her mind when she saw the guy she loved snog a pretty Slytherine.

Hermione was glued to the spot, she couldn't move. All she could do was watch Draco and Celine.

Tears started to run down her face and she walked up to him. Draco noticed that Hermione was there.

"Hermione….i-"

"save it…." And she ran off crying.

Draco ran after her,

"Hermione wait, said draco, Just stop please."

And he grabbed her by the arms.

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" Yelled Hermione.

And she pushed Draco hard and he fell over. Hermione ran back to the common room crying.

"Stupid….i'm so stupid." Cried Hermione.

When she got into the common room she ran straight up to the girls dormitories and jumped on her bed and began to cry even harder. She heard someone walk in and noticed that it was Alex.

"The shows over, you can go now." Said Hermione.

Alex looked at the floor.

"Look I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell you, I mean…. you're my sister….i just couldn't break it to you, cause when you hurt I hurt to." Said Alex.

"Listen even if you hate my guts for not telling you, we have to keep talking ok."

And Alex started to cry, and so did Hermione.

They hugged, and Hermione decided to get Draco back, Gryffindor style. At night Hermione, Alex and Ashley borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck to the Slytherine common room.

Hermione knew the password because Draco was dumb enough to give it to Hermione. So when they got in there they snuck up into the the girls dormitories.

"Psssst! Celine, wake up." Said Ashley.

Hermione and Alex giggled.

"Huh, what, who said that….i can't see you….what do you want?" said Celine.

The three Gryffindors showed themselves and grinned.

"Follow us please." Said Hermione.

Celine did so, following them down into the green Slytherine common room.

"What do you what?" said Celine in a demanding voice.

She seemed very anoyed and would hurt anyone.

"Listen, said Hermione calmly, How long have you been going out with Draco?"

Celine stared,

"Why do you want to know, he's a Slytherine and you're a Gryffindor, and he said he would never date a Gryffindor cause they a full of mud-blood idiots." Celine finished with a smirk.

"AND YOU BELIEVED THAT TRASH!" yelled Alex.

"He has been dating Hermione here, my sister, a Gryffindor whatever for ages, and if you belived what Malfoy said then no one could be more thicker than you."

Celine looked shocked,

"You mean to say that, Hermione's going out with Draco too?" said Celine.

"Was going out with Draco, I don't think I could go out with him again, he cheated on me and now I couldn't care less about Mr. Malfoy." Said Hermione.

"But if you want him after this, its your decision. But I wouldn't if I were you….i bet you only want him for his looks….Hermione I don't know what you saw in him."

Said Ashley Hermione smiled,

"Well I have to admit he was a good kisser, and I did imagine having children with Dra-"

"OH SHUT UP WHY DON'T YOU! I'M GOING, I CAN'T STAND THIS ANY LONGER!" yelled Celine.

And she ran back up to the dormatories.

The three girls smirked and covered themselves in the invisibility cloak and went back to the Gryffindor common room and went to bed.

The next day Hermione, Harry, Alex, Ron, Ashley, Jesse and Ginny were eating breakfast in the great hall. Hermione glanced at Draco and smiled and then looked at her food and started to eat.

Celine walked into the great hall, but she didn't look to happy. She walked up to Draco and just stood there. Draco smiled and stood up to giver a kiss, but Celine had other plans.

She slapped Draco across the face really hard.

"What was that for?" demanded Draco.

"YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND! YOU BASTARD!" yelled Celine

"IT"S OVER!" yelled Celine.

And she walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug and said,

"Thankyou…thankyou for telling me the truth. You rocked the moron."

And she took one look and Draco and raised her finger at him and stormed out of the great hall. Draco looked at Hermione and frowned. Hermione smiled her cute smile and waved at Draco.

Everyone laughed. Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table and stood next to Hermione with his arms crossed. Hermione looked up inercently at Draco and smiled.

"What did you do!" yelled Draco.

"do? Nothing. Why would you think such a thing?" said Hermione smiling.

"Oh I hate you Granger!" said Draco.

"Like-wise….Malfoy." Said Hermione laughing.

Draco then stormed out. Everyone at the Gryffindor table laughed at him as he walked out.

"Well….we rocked the moron." Said Harry.

"YEAH WE DID!" Said everyone else.

END


End file.
